Something To Talk About
by Princess-of-Neverland
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are something to talk about. Character's flashback to their favourite Gordo/Lizzie moments as they try to find out what Gordo wrote in Lizzie's year book.


Something To Talk About

Kate POV

It was finally that day that we had all been anticipating. I had to admit; despite Lizzie's stunt I had done an amazing job with the yearbook. Everyone from our year was in it and had their own picture. Although, personally I would have scrapped half the people who were in it (I mean come on, who wants a picture of Larry Tudgeman in their yearbook?).

"Yo, Kate what's up?"

People like Ethan and I are programmed to find each other and then destined to spend the rest of our school days together. You know, until I find that gorgeous billionaire who loves me unconditionally and lets me spend all his money. Then we'll live fabulously ever after.

"Sign my yearbook?" I grinned handing it over to him "Sure. I just need to think of something to write in Lizzie's"

His brow was furrowed in his usual confused way. He was a total hottie but seriously why was he wasting brain power thinking of something to write in her year book? I mean sure we used to be best friends and everything but she'd turned into a total dork with a stalker crush on Ethan.

"Ugh! Just write you rock don't ever change!" I folded my arms irritably "Hey. That's a great idea because she does rock and she shouldn't change!" he scribbled hastily "I thought you didn't like her like that"

"_I thought...I thought we had already understood each other about that...you know how we're just going to be friends?" he said hesitantly "Oh er...it's just that we just have so much in common" _

_She pressed nervously as she gazed into his eyes. Lizzie knew going on with this was hopeless but she needed to understand why. She had worked so hard to be the girl of his dreams but it hadn't worked. Why hadn't it worked? She and Ethan had been getting along so well and (as far as he knew) had loads in common. However, it just hadn't worked. _

"_I know it's weird! If I wrote down everything we like on paper we'd be perfect for each other...I mean I like you and all but there's just no erm...shoot what's that subject in High School that I'm never going to pass?"_

_He looked at her sadly. He'd never been very eloquent with his words and had never needed to be before now. However, now that he knew Lizzie liked him in that way he needed to try. He considered her a great person and a good friend. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had to._

"_Chemistry?" she filled in with reluctant pain "Yeah. There's just no chemistry...Does that make sense?" he tried "No but I guess this stuff doesn't always make sense"_

_Typical Lizzie. There was no spouting of hurt pouring from her eyes. She didn't yell at him in anger about not liking her back. Even though she didn't understand why there was no 'chemistry' between them. She accepted it with her usual grace and dignity._

"_I'm sorry" he apologised futilely and watched her try to smother the pain "Yeah. Me too"_

"Ah come on Kate why you gotta be like that?" he sighed "Well maybe Gordork will get his wish! I mean it's not like anyone else will be interested in Loozie" I rolled my eyes "Have those two not hooked up yet? Dude, you would have thought she'd realised by now" he frowned "I am not a dude!"

I wasn't going to tell Ethan but I'd become bored of the whole Gordo-likes-Lizzie-but-she-doesn't -know thing. I mean if Ethan sees something you don't then you know that you have to be completely clueless. I mean the whole soap opera was interesting for the first few years and an extremely piece of hot gossip (even though they were total dweebs). However, it was getting dull with the lack of developments. That's why I'd helped it along a bit.

"_Don't you see what's happening? Don't you see why Gordo's behaving this way?" I asked fighting back frustration "Erm yeah because he wants to beat me" _

_Clearly the blonde hair wasn't just a cliché. How could she be so oblivious? It wasn't even like she was stupid or anything. Lizzie McGuire was very smart, certainly smart enough to solve Ethan's murder mystery party. So how was it possible Gordo's behaviour was still a mystery to her?_

"_Wake up. Lizzie why does he want to beat you?"_

_I was so infuriated I dropped the posh English accent that had been required for the night. Honestly her naivety was enough to turn any girl back into a feisty American. It was high time Lizzie looked at the clues that had been staring everyone in the face for so long._

"_Because he wants people to notice him?" she asked uncertainly "That's partly it! Gordo's human he's probably just tired of being the doormat!" I snapped "Ok but he does not have to be obnoxious to get noticed, Kate" she answered obliviously "Hello? He doesn't want just anybody to notice him! He wants YOU to notice him" _

_It was Lizzie's own fault that he'd started making this game into a massive competition. If she hadn't said she would 'totally notice' him if he beat her then he wouldn't have taken this so seriously. She'd finally presented him with the opportunity to see what he had to offer. He couldn't compete with Ethan's looks or charm but he was intelligent and he could beat her...or could have. _

"_Me?" she asked stunned "Everybody at school can tell. Gordo's had a crush on you for like...ever"_

_That's actually an understatement. I think the entire student body knew before even Gordo knew. It wasn't even like he had a stupid crush on Lizzie. He was genuinely in love with her. We'd all watched as Gordo helped her (even though she failed miserably) impress Ethan. It stung even me sometimes to catch his glance as he stared after Lizzie._

"Hey, I wonder what Gordo wrote in her yearbook"

**Veruca POV**

It was the end of life as we knew it. Thank God!

After years of torment I could be free of the meaningless activities and obsessions in middle school life. The airhead bimbos that ruled this place would be dethroned. In fact after high school they would probably all end up working at chucky cheese.

"So did you get a chance to see what Gordo wrote in her yearbook?"

We had it planned perfectly. Larry would go over to Lizzie when she wasn't busy and ask her to sign his yearbook. Lizzie would then hand over her yearbook and Larry would take a sneak peak at what Gordo had written.

"No. They hadn't written in each other's yearbooks yet but do you want to see what she wrote in mine?" he extended his yearbook to me eagerly "No! I really want to know what Gordo wrote in Lizzie's" I answered coldly "Why do you even care?" Larry asked confused "You weren't there. The day Lizzie left the E-zine" I sighed "The letter with confused guy?"

_Dear Lizzie I think I may like my best friend as more than a friend. What should I do? Signed, Confused Guy_

"I think Lizzie is the only one who didn't realise that letter was from Gordo?"

_Dear Confused I wish I could tell you what to do but I can't. All I can say is just follow your heart. It will tell you what's right Signed, Lizzie_

That's why I cared. The second I read that column I knew who had written that letter. It made me feel so sorry for him. Hedidn't feel he could talk to Lizzie about how he was feeling. I can't say I blame him because for all Gordo's confidence and bravado about not caring what other people think he was still human. Sure, he didn't care what we mere mortals thought but he did care about what Lizzie McGuire thought. I'd seen the beginning of the exchange before I barged in.

"_Well I couldn't let confused guy down_"

_She smiled her sparkly angelic smile. Somehow it seemed as if she were mocking herself and not the letter. Then again, Lizzie wouldn't mock anyone who came to her for help. She welcomed them invitingly with her warmth and tenderness._

"_You didn't"_

_His eyes fluttered towards her, daring to glance. He had to retreat as her sunshine aura dazzled him. He could only look when she couldn't see him. Lizzie never really saw him but if she so much as glanced in his direction he'd turn into mush._

"Ok, so who has Lizzie's yearbook now?"

Ethan

"Wait, you mean Gordork's already written in it?" Kate said loudly "I guess. He had it when she gave it to me" I shrugged "Shut up and gimme"

Huh? Why did Kate want Lizzie's yearbook? Did she want to sign it? She hated Lizzie, right? Maybe she was gonna curse it with her awesome powers. I mean they had they had their issues, like on Ricky Lake. You know, they'd been like best friends and then it was like they weren't.

"What are you gonna do to it?" I asked "Urgh, get a clue Ethan! Gordo wrote something to Lizzie in that book!" She folded her arms "Yeah so?"

So Gordo wrote something to Lizzie? They were like best buds. Obviously he'd have to write something in her yearbook. It was like the end of junior high. It would be like totally uncool if he didn't write something to her. Especially as he was like in love with her...

"_So congratulations old chap" Lizzie smiled sportingly "Yeah you did really well too" Gordo smiled back "Well you're the one everyone was talking about. People noticed you" she complimented "Yeah well I shouldn't care what other people think. It's not that important"_

_He totally tried to return to normal. Lizzie was still looking pretty hot tonight. I mean she wasn't like cheerleader league or anything. Still in all that white she looked like she'd been done up for some kindda party like a wedding. So yeah, I guess poor Gordo was sorta starstruck by her looking like that._

"_Well you impressed me" she almost sounded like she knew "I did? Great!...I mean erm you're my best friend, why wouldn't I want to impress you? And you were very impressive too. You know with...the...erm...stuff"_

_Poor dude was like totally psyched. She'd like finally noticed him. However, he was still friendzone material. So he couldn't tell if she was giving him the approach or he needed some smart guy slow curve thing._

"_So I impressed you and you impressed me. It's all good" she smirked shyly "Yeah all systems go!"_

_It was like he was nervous with that whole being alone thing (well thought he was alone-everyone from the party ducked behind a bush to listen). Lizzie looking hot and complimenting him like totally did something. That was when Gordo did something he had never done before. He was like done with getting the sting so he like decided to take the approach..._

"_You know Lizzie...maybe...sometime we could..um...you know..."_

_Then like just when he was about to go for it Mr Mcguire walks through the door asking about an eel cooking competition or something (I didn't know eels could cook until then...). Anyway he totally put Gordo back in friendzone and leaving Lizzie's place with her totally messed the last words we heard before we snuck away were totally like movie dramatic!_

"_Why do I feel all flushed and light headed?"_

Larry

"Drop that book!"

Kate and Ethan turned around in surprise. I stood smartly next to Veruca. She was far more intimidating than Ethan. Not Kate. Kate's like the queen elf in Lord of the Rings. You know, she's all hot but really she's scary. Although, the scary side of her just makes me love her more.

"Ew! Dork and dorkier alert!" Kate said disgusted "Like we want to be around you anymore than you want to be around us" Veruca snarled "Kate just give us the book and we'll go" I promised "What could you possibly want with Loozie's yearbook?" Kate snapped "Not that it's any of your business but we want to see what Gordo wrote in Lizzie's yearbook" Veruca folded her ams testily "Why do you care Tudgemen? You and Lizzie are over. You always were. She only went out with you because she felt sorry for you!"

"_I am not Larry Tudgeman's girlfriend!" Lizzie stated pointedly "Did you say something to make him think you two were going out"_

_Miranda is Lizzie's best friend so you would assume she'd have a little more tact for Lizzie's boyfriend. I wonder if she would have said that if she knew I was standing in the classroom next to them? _

"_I told him he was nice" she shrugged baffled "Well there you go! He's just used to being blatantly rejected!"_

_Yeah well forgive me if the rest of the student body refuses to play Dwarf Lord and watch Lord of the Rings with 12 hours extra footage. At least it's better than obsessing about what I look like or what I'm going to wear to school the next day. My usual t-shirt does just fine. No matter what the other kids say. They're just mean because they're all jealous. _

"_Look you can't keep avoiding Larry forever. He's telling the whole school you're his girlfriend" _

_You've got to admire Gordo. Thinking of our happiness before his own. He usually puts other people first. He cares. Besides he's not a great believer in social status but in doing the right thing. That's another reason why he was cautious of Miranda pressuring her to break up with me._

"_Well we've got to nip that in the bud: Deny Deny Deny" Miranda interjected hastily "That's such a Kate move. It would only embarrass him in front of the whole school" he sighed disappointedly _

_They all despise Kate. Even Miranda who was most opposed to mine and Lizzie's love. That meant that none of them had a response. None of them wanted to be compared to Kate. Especially, Lizzie because she's all about doing the right thing._

"_So what if I did the opposite of Kate? What if I went out with Larry?...I mean pretend to go out with him" she amended instantly "Hmm. Go on Mcguire" Gordo said interestedly "Yes please explain" Miranda pressed forcefully "Ok. I'll fake go out with him for a day and then I'll fake break up with him" she elaborated "Hm clever plan. It completely eliminates the humiliation factor"_

_He'll never say otherwise but hearing that was reassuring for him. It made him love Lizzie more for being caring about how I might feel about all this. Plus we all knew how he felt about Lizzie. Even if she had to reject a guy she'd do it with some class. So if he ever got the guts to ask her out and she said no then he wouldn't look like an idiot to the entire school. Guys like me and Gordo might say we don't care about what everyone thinks but being put down by a girl we like and having everyone laugh about it is just pouring salt into an open wound._

"_You guys have to keep this quiet"_

_That was the last thing she said. She didn't want her little plan 'to get away but not hurt me' to backfire. It was a secret so naturally everyone knew. At first I felt embarrassed and hid away from her. Then I realised the magnitude of her risk of social destruction. She was the nicest person I knew for doing that. So I went along with her plan. Her plan made it the best day of my entire life. _

"Look whatever the reason we all want to see what Gordo wrote. So why don't we just share it" I offered "Gross! I can't be seen sharing with the school's biggest geeks!" Kate flicked her beautiful hair back angrily "Hey guys!"

In all the frustration no one had noticed Ethan Craft's disappearance. Yet wherever he had been he had obviously returned. Now we could start reading what Gordo had written. All Ethan had to do was give us the yearbook and...

"Ethan, where's Lizzie's yearbook" Kate demanded regally "Oh well I'd finished writing in it so I figured I'd give it back" he grinned stupidly "YOU WHAT!"

Lizzie

"Here's your yearbook Lizzay!"

I love the way Ethan Craft says my name. He's such a hottie. If I had to waste my teenage life with a crush on the cutest guy in school at least I had it written down that the guy I liked knew my name. Even if all he'd written was 'you rock, don't ever change'. Unfortunately it was exactly what I'd written in his (along with a dozen other people).

As Ethan left I felt Gordo slip the pen and yearbook from my hand. He smiled and reopened it and stared at the page again. His arm shuffled blocking the page from view. I raised my eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

"Gordo you've had my yearbook for like a month now" I asked confused "It's not quite ready. I mean you yourself said that this was a big deal" he stumbled over his words

I couldn't disagree with them. I mean hello, what people write in your year book is huge! (Which is why I should have put something better than 'you rock, don't ever change' in Ethan's). Gordo had the right idea. Taking it slow and thinking seriously about what he wrote...but why the hell was he taking so long just too write some message in my yearbook?

"Hey, Gordo sign my yearbook?" Parker called out to him "Erm, yeah sure...and don't even think about reading it!" he added as a side not to me

I nodded to add my confirmation. However, the book fell onto my lap. As I tried to pick it up it fell on the page where Gordo was writing my yearbook message...One little peak wouldn't hurt would it?

_Dear Lizzie_

_You're a good friend Lizzie. You're even good to your enemies. And a person who would support me when I was trying to discover who I am...Lizzie you're just great and I'm very lucky to have a friend like you. So you rock, don't ever change and only...I really mean it!_

_Gordo_

"Oh my Gosh!"

_**AN: **_

_**I own nothing!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this I hope the characters weren't to OOC I tried to make them like they were when I watched them on TV all those years ago (I am eternally greatful to youtube for helping me get the scenes/lines right).**_

_**Also I am aware that some of the characters weren't unknowingly hidden in classrooms, bushes or evesdropping in anyway it just made it easier to write.**_

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
